Light of Change
by Zane7-7Zack
Summary: He came into this world not knowing anything. But he will be anything but nothing. Naruto with a little bit of gamer element mixed in. I do not own anything except my own characters. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It's really strange how life works out in the end. No matter what we were, no matter what we did we all die in the end. I used to think that everyone just goes out of existence at least that's what I used to think I think. Some people get reincarnated I guess. Me, I've been reincarnated in the Hidden Leaf since I'm in an orphanage of Hidden Leaf it's a really peaceful and serene village. Atmosphere this place has just feels like a home. It's been about a few months since I came here I guess. I was born close to the Kyuubi attack. I think my biological parents died when the Kyuubi attacked or they just left me here since they can't afford to look after me. I don't remember much about that, other than that suffocating feeling of dread. I don't have my memories but I still know of other concepts. Also I think I've turned into some sort of game character since a screen is in front of me saying that I'm the gamer. At first I wondered if anyone else could see it; no one could surprise, surprise. I was a few months old by the time I became actually aware of myself. Caretakers never let me starve, but it was a bit lonely since they came only when I needed change or food.

Being a baby again was surreal to say the least. I was clunky and clumsy. My limbs wouldn't move the way I wanted and I couldn't even form a sound other than oogling and crying.

 **Name: Haru**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: The Gamer Gender: Male**

 **Level:1 EXP:0%**

 **HP: 100/100: 1 per hour**

 **MP: 200/200: 1 per minute**

 **STR:2  
DEX: 1**

 **AGI:1  
VIT:2  
INT:15  
WIS:20**  
 **LUK:10**

 **Points: 0**

About my memory I don't remember much about myself, just random stuff or general knowledge and I can't remember any personal stuff at all, all I remember is that this place is Konoha. My name was Haru. Ever since I was born I kept feeling this warm feeling inside which turned out to be chakra. I messed around and got my first skill. It was extremely boring I just messed around with chakra all day.

 **A skill was created due to special actions: Chakra Manipulation Lv1 EXP 0%**

 **Chakra is a life force of all and every living being it is essential for everyone. As you gain levels in this skill your ability to do everything related to chakra will increase.**

 **A skill was created due to special actions: Chakra control LV1 EXP 0%**

 **Being in control of your chakra is essential to every shinobi.**

 **Ability to control your chakra. You use less chakra in a jutsu. And your power to do so will increase as you progress in this skill.**

And I went to the skills screen:

 **Gamer's body LV MAX: You will play your life as a game.**

 **Gamer's mind LV MAX: You are immune to any and all negative psychological effects.**

 **Reflexes LV MAX: When you are truly unaware of someone trying to hurt you in anyway. You will automatically do something against it. The said skill can be evolved.**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 1**

 **Chakra control LV 1.**

 **?**

These were the skills I had. The thing that intrigued me was reflexes skill which seemed to have come from my past life. I wondered if I was some great martial artist or not for a brief time. When I tried to increase my skills I got a screen saying I was too young to gain levels in skills until I was 4. But I could gain stats. Stupid game system and its' rules. Since I wanted to alleviate my boredom I put my mind into gaining every kind of skill I can get. The orphan title gave me nothing it just said that I was an orphan.

I wasn't quite successful in my endeavor though. Since I tried to move I gained 1 point in dexterity. The orphanage people only paid minimal attention to me and left me mostly alone. Once I was able to walk, that almost stopped as well. I wandered through the orphanage and was shocked to see so many orphans. The nine tails must have caused quite a stir to the population of the village. The children were unaware that they had no parents. They were just being children. Playing and running around the place. Almost two years passed this way.

I didn't mix in with the other children don't know why though they didn't like me that much. Well at least I tried

One day an old man with a grandfatherly face came who turned out to be the Hokage the all-mighty and powerful protector of my village, although he had a friendly demeanor and look he felt imposing and powerful. He dropped off a blonde boy with ocean blue eyes and a smile which was as bright as the sun. Strangely people avoided him glared at him, or downright ignored him. The caretakers did so first. And soon the other children stopped hanging out with him. Just after a week he had adorned a sad face, stemming with loneliness. I felt sad for the boy, nobody should have to spend their childhood with loneliness and sadness. I didn't understand why people avoided him, or why some glared at him for no reason. He wasn't a mischief, nor was he annoying. He just wanted a friend. Thinking through I decided that I didn't care who he was. I'll get rid of that loneliness dammit.

I decided to become his friend. I gathered up my courage and he was sitting on a swing in a heartbreaking way. I made the best smile I had and said with a meek voice "Hey I'm Haru. What is your name?" he gave me an angelic smile "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He had a last name which seemed pretty strange but not that much. "Do you want to play together?" I asked he looked delighted and smiled but his smile quickly faltered "But the others don't play with me. What if they don't like you because of me." He is so thoughtful. "It's fine, I'll become your friend, and I don't care about any of that." "You will be my friend?" he beamed, I offered a toothy grin "Of course I said it. I won't go off my word that easily "'Course Haru let's play together." He said.

After that moment my days quickly passed on. And days turned to weeks. Others started avoiding me too. However, I didn't care since I had a friend. He was needy. He always followed me around like a lost puppy. I didn't mind though. If I'm saving him from loneliness, it is a wonderful thing to reduce a person's lonely time. Sometimes we played ninja together, and we trained. By training I mean we moved around 'till we were dead tired. I gained some stat points and skills. And the absolute average was 10 in all stats for a normal civilian.

Once I saw myself in the mirror. And boy I was cute. My eyes were stormy grey, my hair was black with a tint of blue and I had a cute face. Well at least I had lucked out on the genetic lottery.

 **A skill was created due to special action Observe LV1 EXP 0%**

 **Ability to gain information. More and more info becomes available as you progress with the skill.**

After I got this I observed the heck out of everything I came across. Even when I didn't gain a level it was nice to know stuff. Even when knowing that the fork I used hasn't been washed for 3 months was fine too. Someone tried to give laxatives to Naruto. How dare they?!

 **A skill was created due to repeated action Physical endurance LV1 EXP 0%**

 **Reduce physical damage and pain from an attack or trauma reduced by 1%**

I gained this skill soon after I befriended Naruto. One of the caretakers punished me. I won't go into details about that and that person was quickly banished from the orphanage since I told the Hokage after he came. He looked furious, even I almost felt sorry for the woman and that showed me that the Hokage cared, my heart felt warm. I didn't tell Naruto about that because he would blame himself obviously. After a few weeks after the incident the Hokage came to me when Naruto was having an incident in the toilet.

I used observe on him.

 **Hiruzen, the Hokage**

 **Lvl:? ?**

 **?**  
 **He is the Hokage. He firmly believes in the will of fire. He loves Konoha with all his heart and will do anything to protect it. He is said to like a certain book his disciple wrote.**

Naruto called him grandpa, I didn't understand why he visited Naruto, an orphan, he must be important to him. The Hokage looked at me saying "How have you been you two?" "We're doing great and everything is the same since the last time you came. How are you" I said smiling "I'm quite fine thank you. I appreciate that you became a friend to Naruto." He sighed. I frowned "Why do others don't like Naruto? Some even downright hateful" I asked "I don't know some people are just shallow sometimes." He avoided the truth, why would he do that. Is it a secret? And a certain blonde's screaming was heard signaling Naruto's return. He came running.

Naruto went to him and declared "I will become a Hokage. And not just any Hokage; the strongest one there ever will be." He said with arrogance only he could display "Why is that Naruto?" the Hokage asked with a curious expression "Everyone looks at you with respect. And I want others to look at me the same way." The Hokage smiled as if he knew something great that Naruto didn't know. "Oh, Naruto not everyone does, nor everyone will. But if you do become Hokage I will be glad to give my hat to you. Since I want to retire already and spend my days relaxing." Hiruzen said with eyes that seemed century old "Believe it" Naruto said. The rest of his visit was filled with Naruto telling him his exaggerated but somewhat true stories. Like how he fought off the fiercest cat in Konoha or how he pranked the caretakers who were cold to us.

Naruto's pranking is scary sometimes. He acts stupid, but when it comes to pranking he seems natural at making people suffer a terrible fate. I definitely don't want to get on his bad side. And be stuck with an itching powder that doesn't go away for two weeks. However pranking was quite fun if you weren't the one who was being pranked.

 **Name: Haru**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: The Gamer Gender: Male**

 **Level: 1 EXP: 0%**

 **HP: 100/100: 1.6 per hour**

 **MP: 200/200: 1.5 per minute**

 **STR:9  
DEX: 11**

 **AGI:12  
VIT:8  
INT:15  
WIS:20**  
 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's body LV MAX:**

 **Gamer's mind LV MAX:**

 **Reflexes LV MAX:**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 1**

 **Chakra control LV 1**

 **Observe LV1**

 **Physical endurance LV1**

 **Chakra mastery LV1**

 **Body maneuvering LV1**

 **Body enhancing LV1**

 **?**


	2. Chapter 2

Being an orphan was lonely. Having a friend was great and all, but friends can never replace parents, friends can make your heart full but friends would never fill a void that your parents would have filled. I realized this since Naruto noticed children being picked up by their parents. "Why don't we have parents?" he asked "I don't know, maybe they died. I don't mind that much, 'cause I have you." I said with a hopeful expression "I'm happy that you are my friend Haru" he said with a grin. I think I'm doing a pretty great job being a friend.

We sometime explored Konoha together when we got bored. To show for it, we even met other children who didn't try to avoid us or bully us. Along the pier we met a boy named Sasuke who had a black hair and black eyes; he belonged to a clan named Uchiha. Naruto just went up to him saying "I'mNaruto, thisisHaru. Willyoubeourfriend?" he said quickly with a nervous expression. I never pegged Naruto for the nervous type. Nervous Naruto was a strange Naruto. Nonetheless it was funny. Sasuke simply smiled and nodded with a slight smile. We talked about a bunch of stuff, which means Naruto mostly talked and we listened. It turns out that kids start at ninja academy once they're six years old if they want to and if they pass the test they gave them or if their parents have some sort of influence in Konoha. I'm sure I can pass the test. I just have to make sure that Naruto will pass academically.

Afterwards he went home. This trend of meeting other kids continued.

We met Kiba, Hinata and Ino. They all belonged to some clan. It seemed that people from clans had pretty open-mind about everything. Most children from the clans almost never ignored us, glared at us or threatened us.

Weirdly Naruto knew his birthday, the Hokage must have told him, it was October tenth, the day when the nine-tails was defeated. It was close-by. He asked "Haru when's your birthday?" I thought and answered truthfully "I never knew and I never asked. I doubt anyone else knows." He said with a laughter "Want to choose your birthday as the same as me?" I laughed saying "Sure. It will be like we are twins. But I'm the older one okay?" He flashed a foxy grin all the while rolling his eyes. "Sure, sure my oh so great responsible brother." I said "I'm the responsible one and you know it. And I'm not the one who is pranking others and causing trouble to his great brother. But never mind that now. We're family and I'll look after you and you'll look after me." He looked even happier "Yeah, we are family."

His birthday, our birthday was almost upon us. We will be three this year. The time came-by quickly as we played and met some other children. On our birthday the villagers celebrate the defeat of the nine tailed fox. On our birthday every adult seemed restless, the matron, shopkeepers and even ninjas you name it and I meant almost everyone. The glare and the ignorance seemed even more obvious and even colder today. We went to the forest to play since many people seemed to be agitated by our presence alone. We played all day running around the forest playing ninja. Feeling as if I was a badass ninja was fun I have to admit albeit begrudgingly. As the sun was setting a group of drunken men approached us. How did they find us was beyond me.

I put my hand to protect him even though we were basically the same age. They looked furious. "You demon you killed our loved ones." A bald man sneered "So we will kill you and your little friend" an another man chimed in. Naruto was scared, and I was scared but I had to do something, I had to protect ourselves. With increasingly hateful look they approached us, we ran as fast as we can. But what could we do we're three and they are bound to catch us with little difference even when they are drunk. But we did a good job running a normal civilian wouldn't have caught up to us. They must have some kind of training.

 **A skill was created due to continued exposure. Sense intent LV1 EXP0%**

 **Ability to feel the intent of someone close-by.**

Hopelessness grew as my desperation and Naruto's whimpering did. But I wouldn't give up. I didn't notice but one man threw a kunai at us. And my reflexes activated and I caught it then threw it back almost instantly. Someone screamed "My hand, let me kill those little bastards." The man roared furiously.

We kept running when a man with a powerful aura appeared protectively over us. "Stop this instant." He boomed. They all froze mumbling about how they were just playing. 'Hard to tell that you were playing when you have blood all over your clothes, huh' I thought darkly. Hiruzen made a sign and within a moment all the men who attacked us fell unconsciously. "Take them to T&I" he said to seemingly nothing. Then a shadow drew over them and they were all gone. "Thank you" I said in awe. Naruto cried and I hugged him tightly. "It's OK, why are you crying? Everything is fine now. We're both OK." I soothed him. Between his sniffles he told me that he was sorry and I shouldn't have befriended him. I cut him off. "Don't say that. I never regretted becoming your friend and I never will. Besides we're family in all but blood. Say you still want to become Hokage right?" he nodded. "Then I will help you. No I will make your dream come true and I will watch over you always like I always do." After that he quickly went back to his usual self. And I thanked the Hokage. "That's alright. I'm deeply sorry I couldn't come earlier" "Never mind that old man how did you do that? How did they all fall asleep?" Naruto asked with excitement. "That's a genjutsu which uses chakra to attack others mind basically. And before you ask chakra is a physical, mental and spiritual energy combined. And every living being has it to some degree. Ninjas use chakra to do many amazing things" he said with a grandfatherly laugh. Naruto frowned "I know that. Do you think I'm stupid? Haru told me" He whined. Hiruzen looked at me for a brief second with gratefulness. "Well Naruto, what I came here for is to congratulate you on your birthday, and take you to Ichiraku ramen" Naruto said with a smile "It's Haru's birthday too. Also what is a ramen?" Naruto beamed "Then congratulations Haru. It's better if you see what a ramen is for yourself Naruto." The old man said.

Then we went on to Ichiraku ramen. What surprised me the most was that the people who worked there never gave Naruto or me a cold look. They just smiled happily as Naruto almost ate his third bowl. I think he was born to eat ramen. The rest of the evening was nice and calm. We just listened to the Hokage as he rambled about his problems. I think he needed that too. He escorted us back to the orphanage and waved us goodbye. "Before that I would like to talk to Haru if that would be OK, Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded and went inside.

"Now Haru first know that I'm glad that you two are OK. But how did you catch that kunai and throw it back?" he asked but it wasn't a question. I told the half-truth "I don't know my hand just moved and I just did it. It was like my body was moving on its' own. It was really weird but I'm glad I did that. Otherwise Naruto would have been a mess if I had gotten hit with that." "It could be a bloodline or talent . Either way you might grow up to be a tremendous ninja then." He said. And waved goodbye. That was the end of our birthday. I can say that I've had better birthdays but I can't say that I have had a birthday that was as eventful as this one.

Months passed by quickly as we spent more and more time with Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Shino, Chouji and Kiba who were friends. They never scorned us and there was never a dull moment. Sometimes we all got together and played ninja. Although Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru preferred not playing. Shino just preferred studying nature, Shikamaru watched the sky with a lazy expression and Chouji just ate happily. Thus our fourth birthday was coming soon. As my body developed my stats increased as well. Occasionally I got stat increase doing training or thinking through stuff. The last one was strange when you just thought hard and make a good decision you could get an increase in wisdom or intelligence.

Oh, and my luck increased a bit when I beat Naruto on cards. And it was horrifying I repeat horrifying. I played with Naruto full two-months every day to win once, ONCE. And my luck increased by four. Our birthday was near.

 **Due to winning against all-odds you get 4 LUK.**

I still feel cheated.

 **Name: Haru**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: The Gamer Gender: Male**

 **Level:1 EXP:0%**

 **HP: 100/100: 1.9 per hour**

 **MP: 200/200: 2 per minute**

 **STR:15  
DEX: 14**

 **AGI:16  
VIT:14  
INT:19  
WIS:26**  
 **LUK:14**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's body LV MAX**

 **Gamer's mind LV MAX**

 **Reflexes LV MAX**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 1**

 **Chakra control LV 1**

 **Observe LV1**

 **Physical endurance LV1**

 **Chakra mastery LV1**

 **Body maneuvering LV1**

 **Body enhancing LV1**

 **Sense intent LV1**

 **Gambling LV 1**

 **?**

We were kicked out of the orphanage. And the Hokage found us an apartment to live in. As soon as we moved in everyone who lived nearby had moved out well at least I can sing as loud as I wish. Hokage told us that we will get monthly allowances and we don't have to pay any rent until we are an adult. In Konoha it was until we're genin or until we're 18. I had to change my clothes and buy stuff since people tend to overcharge when Naruto and I went together. Living together was amazing we could be as loud as we wished. Learning to cook was hard, with a level 1 cooking skill you can't expect to be great at cooking. And I got a singing skill, though it never increased. And even Naruto couldn't say he liked my singing. I was determined as I felt stupid.

 **A skill was created due to repeated action Cooking LV1**

But I had to learn something as Naruto kept on insisting that we eat ramen almost every night. Don't get me wrong I love ramen. However, I will never beat Naruto on that particular subject of who loves ramen more. Cooking rice and eggs almost never failed as long as I kept watch of the time.

Sometimes Naruto cooked and he was much better at it than me much to my annoyance. But he kept on with his ramen tendencies. We hardly saw Hokage anymore much to Naruto's dismay. But I understood that he was busy. But he sent us a bit more allowance on the day of our birthday. On our birthday we went to Ichiraku's and ate there. It was nice and the fact that no incident like the last year hadn't occurred this year was great. And I figured out why people seemed to hate Naruto. It was because the nine tailed fox was sealed in Naruto. It wasn't that hard to figure it out. I just listened in close and read some books on the tailed beasts. Tailed beasts never died just dispersed. And with a bit of logical mind I figured it out. I told him about it on our birthday and he was really shocked. But I explained it to him that he was a jailer. A hero in my mind to be exact. He was a hero maybe people were just ignorant or they needed to vent their hate somewhere or on someone else which was stupid. I will never agree with those people but I can understand where they are coming from. I told him that I didn't care and I told him that he was a hero. At the end of the day he almost seemed happy. And I warned him not to tell anyone.

After our birthday I could gain skills and levels and become a badass shinobi who can spit fire and shoot lightning. Who doesn't love some cool jutsus right. Actually it was quite a while before I could do any of that.

Days passed on and slowly I started leveling up my skills. Gradually they built up and got more powerful. And I started getting quests sometimes, when someone asked me to do something. And quests allowed me the opportunity to level up.

 **Name: Haru**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: The Gamer Gender: Male**

 **Level:4 EXP 22%**

 **HP: 250/250: 3 per hour**

 **MP: 450/450: 2 per minute**

 **STR:17  
DEX:18**

 **AGI:17  
VIT:17  
INT:21  
WIS:27**  
 **LUK:14**

 **Points: 15**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's body LV MAX**

 **Gamer's mind LV MAX**

 **Reflexes LV MAX**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 2**

 **Chakra control LV 2**

 **Observe LV 12**

 **Physical endurance LV 3**

 **Chakra mastery LV 2**

 **Body maneuvering LV 2**

 **Body enhancing LV 2**

 **Sense intent LV 1**

 **Cooking LV 3**

 **Gambling LV 1**

 **?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Someone mentioned that this format was hard to read. Could you include examples of a good format. And if this was hard to read can you include reasons, please? On my platform it seems fine. Anyhow thanks for the suggestion._

As my cooking skill increased I was able to cook better dishes than before. Naruto seemed so happy as I got better was my cooking that bad. It felt OK enough to me. Growing-up added some skills to myself too. One day I used observe on myself which was possible even without a mirror.

 **Name: Haru**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: The Gamer Gender: Male**

 **Level:4**

 **HP: 250/250: 3 per hour**

 **MP: 450/450: 2 per minute**

 **STR:18  
DEX:19**

 **AGI:18  
VIT:18  
INT:22  
WIS:27**  
 **LUK:14**

 **Points: 15**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's body LV MAX**

 **Gamer's mind LV MAX**

 **Reflexes LV MAX**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 4**

 **Chakra control LV 4**

 **Observe LV 15**

 **Physical endurance LV 5**

 **Chakra mastery LV 3**

 **Body maneuvering LV 4**

 **Body enhancing LV 3**

 **Sense intent LV 3**

 **Cooking LV 5**

 **Gambling LV 1**

 **Singing LV 1**

 **?**

 **Haru is an orphan from the Hidden Leaf. His parents are unknown. His friend Naruto and other clan children are his friends. He seems to hide a hidden power he doesn't know. Maybe one day this orphan will know of his own power.**

I remembered that I hadn't used it on Naruto so I did.

 **Name: Naruto**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: Jinchuriki Gender: Male**

 **Level:5**

 **HP: 600/600: 25 per hour**

 **MP: 2000/2000: 30 per minute**

 **STR:26  
DEX:21**

 **AGI:20  
VIT:29  
INT:10  
WIS:16**  
 **LUK:51**

 **Skills**

 **Uzumaki Blood LV MAX  
Regeneration LV 3**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 4**

 **Chakra control LV 2**

 **Physical endurance LV5**

 **Chakra mastery LV1**

 **Body maneuvering LV5**

 **Body enhancing LV1**

 **Cooking LV11**

 **Gambling LV 41**

 **Gambit LV 2**

 **?**

 **Naruto Uzumaki is an orphan and the last true heir of the Uzumaki clan. He is also the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Despite being treated badly. He always held unto hope. Believing that he can get others' to respect him for who he is. What other secrets does he hold? To him his precious people are the most important thing. He loves ramen, Haru and his friends dearly. Right now he feels happy and excited.**

First of all what the actual heck is wrong with his luck and that gambling skill. Is he the gambling god?! I guess I know how to make money know if we got low on money. This is just unfair. FUUUUCK. At least this does sound like Naruto. I seem to have some secret ability I guess. And Naruto too. Who were our parents? Maybe they were strong and powerful. If they were, surely Naruto's parents wouldn't leave him to fate, right? And what kind of sane parents would seal the Kyuubi into their child. There were many possibilities, too many to count so I'll leave it alone for now. Also our friend count was increasing much to Naruto's pleasure. We played together a lot these days.

Sometimes all the kids got together and played hide and seek in the mountains. And today was one of those days. All of us were here, surprisingly. Today Naruto and I were the seekers. A good thing too since we were almost the most balanced team. Once Shino, Kiba and Akamaru became a team and the game didn't even last for an hour, yeah it wasn't that fun. The mountains were a great place to go since not a lot of people went there. And it isn't that huge so it was the perfect playground for us. Besides this was basically a great training opportunity.

"…. 47, 48, 49, 50. Ready or not here we come" We yelled at the same time. We heard a gasp immediately after. I let out a chuckle.

It was probably Hinata she always has a hard time deciding where to hide which makes her an easy target, but when she actually hid, which was rare thank god, she was a hard customer to find. Naruto ran off first I quickly followed after. "Found ya, Hinata" Naruto yelled a bit too loud as I heard another gasp of surprise. I went up to them and saw Hinata stuttering "G-g-good work Na-Naruto" Hinata said softly 'I'm here too' I thought. Naruto rubbed the back of his head making a goofy grin.

We went looking together now. Hinata could actually use her byakugan now if only for barely a minute, and her range was 10 meters though. It was somewhat useful if someone had hid really well. Shino was great at that kind of stuff. Maybe it's because he is always so close to nature. But if we actually played when we get older Hinata would be a genuinely scary seeker.

We started walking the opposite direction of the village. Most kids never hid near the village. We walked briskly with Naruto talking, Hinata barely talking, me listening. After walking for a few minutes we heard a bark which was a bit muffled. However, it was enough to know the general direction. Kiba and Akamaru were good at seeking but they sucked a bit at hiding, if Kiba trains Akamaru a bit more they would be quite fine at hiding.

This time I headed off first signaling Hinata and Naruto to be quiet. I jumped and swung from branch to branch and I was on top of them now. Kiba sighed whispering 'That was close'. Akamaru whimpered he was probably sorry that he bit Kiba's hand Kiba petted him 'It's OK you're probably not used to this kinda stuff yet' Kiba comforted his canine companion. Akamaru probably caught my scent, he looked up at me barking. "You guys are still no good at hiding, you guys almost always get found at first" I said "No need to tell me. We're still learning" Kiba said haughtily. "Still you guys are bad" I snorted and told them to come. Akamaru seemed pretty down since his tail was down.

The five of us continued our search with Akamaru and Kiba we racked up our points pretty well. Easily finding Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke. Actually Sakura, Ino also Shikamaru and Chouji were always together pretty much. Sakura and Ino hid well once they got over making their clothes a bit dirty. Chouji and Shikamaru always went on to find a great place to relax. So going to a comfortable place you were guaranteed to find the two of them. Now only Irina and Shino were left.  
Irina was a civilian girl who was a daughter of a couple who worked in a cafe for ninjas. Irina had a blonde hair like a Yamanaka and she had a startling pair of yellow eyes. Their family was a foreigner here. She didn't know where they came from. Naruto one day dragged her here. Since Naruto was cool with her we were too. Once you got to know her the first thing you'll notice is her goofish personality.

She followed Shino around ever since we met together.. She probably had a plan to make Shino laugh. That was the main reason she followed him around a lot. I have never seen him laugh, which was pretty weird.  
One time Irina pointed at Shino accusingly "How can you not laugh. 'Tis a crime." she cried out. "Laughing seems to serve no purpose" Shino said flatly "NONONO. Humans do unnecessary things, because we are humans." she said deeply.  
"I'll try to." Shino said in the end in a tone which seemed unbelievably tired for a child who was almost five, it was probably to end the argument But who knows maybe we'll see and hear that laugh one day.  
Akamaru barked which means he caught Irina's scent which was great because Shino was the best at hide-and-seek. And Irina would definitely be Shino's downfall at this game. And I smirked evilly which in turn caused everyone around me to take a step away from me. Kiba and Akamaru went in front and we quickly found Irina and Shino "No fair, why do you guys always use smell to find us" she said. "This is the way of the ninja" Shino interjected as if he was stating a fact. "Irina, you never seemed to have any qualms when you used Akamaru to find someone" Ino said. "Because I'm a weak and normal civilian" she told us innocently. Which was a lie, she was stronger than Chouji. "That's a lie, ya know. You're like super strong" Naruto said and she shut up and pouted. We all smiled a bit at this exchange.

We played two more rounds and said goodbyes. Naruto and I were going home after taking a bit of a detour around the village since it was dark and a pop-up appeared all of a sudden.  
 **You have discovered Konoha dungeon (easy). Recommended level above LVL 5 the screen said.**


	4. Chapter 4

I ignored it deciding to come again tomorrow, alone.

"What is it Haru?" Naruto questioned. "Nothing, nothing." I said with a smile. "You get this far-away look sometimes, as if you're looking at something that isn't there." Naruto said a bit worried about ghosts probably. "I see ghosts. I thought you knew that." I said as if I was stating a fact. "No-not funny." Naruto shivered, barely getting a sentence out. And he followed me even closer than before. I never understood where his fear of ghosts came from. When I asked him he said that he was always scared of ghosts. It's strange, why is he scared of ghosts, anyway. We had no incidents with ghosts and stuff as far as I can remember.

We finally got home Naruto still strutting behind me.

"Cook something Haru." Naruto whimpered like a puppy. "You should cook, ya know. I cook almost every time. Also, if you're that hungry I bought some cup ramen with new flavors. It's in the cupboard." I said. Naruto made a YES pose and he went on a search for a ramen. After eating cup ramen we slept. With that our day ended.

The next day I woke up early and cooked up some curry for us. I wore some clothes for free movement and I took some gloves for my hands. After leaving a note for Naruto I went on my way.

Finding that place wasn't that hard it was a bit of a deserted place on the edge of the village. I think some clan used to live here, I think, dunno what happened to them. People had moved out deciding that this place was somewhat sacred or haunted. In a bit I was at the same place again. This was actually quite lucky since my sense of direction is somewhat horrible.

 **You have discovered Konoha dungeon (easy). Recommended level above LVL 5**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

Yes, I thought mentally. And I was transported to a barren place which made me feel a bit queasy. As far as I could see nothing was here the sky was blue, the ground had nothing but dirt, not quite a desert but close. Everything seemed so desolate, so lifeless. But I could feel that I wasn't alone. A creature came under the ground. It was like a worm, it had dirt colored skin, it had no eyes, no mouth, but it had a mouth gaping with teeth at what seemed like its' head and it almost one meter long.

I used observe on it.

 **Burrowing Cazador**

 **Level: 4**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 14**

 **AGI: 15**

 **VIT: 9**

 **INT: 3**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Burrowing Cazador is a deadly adversary. Though not strong, through its' speed and with their sheer number they can prove deadly even to seasoned hunters.**

 _Why can't it just be wolves or something normal_ I cursed inwardly. You have to admit that this thing is disgusting. I can stand Shino's bugs but this thing. This thing shall die, I resolved. I took a protective stance readying myself since I did not know anything about them. That one lunged at me trying to take a bite out of me. This thing was almost the same as my height. I caught it with my hands and crushed its' almost head, it wriggled a bit before dying. And I felt myself gaining EXP I guess. It first happened when I killed a rat. And I would gain a level if I killed 50 or more at this rate, I concluded. Not that many of them came, though. Some of them would occasionally pop out to be squashed. And after the first twenty or so a kunai dropped. I wanted to get one before academy. But only a legal adult can buy it. I'll find a way, dammit, or so I thought. Now with kunai Naruto and I can get into shurikenjutsu. Ninja has to be versatile which means we have a long way to go. Corpses didn't just go away it stayed much to my disgust. Four-year old standing alone amongst dead abominations is quite intimidating to be frank.

After gaining two levels I left the place. Next time I'll use weapons so that I won't be this dirty again. They started appearing more after my first level increase and it increased again after I gained my second level. I got bit three times. And it hurt, but it was not unbearable at least. Finally I decided to return after becoming more prepared against it. At this rate these things were going to appear a lot more than I can handle. I was gone for almost three hours, and Naruto was still sleeping.

 **Name: Haru**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: The Gamer Gender: Male**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 250/250: 3 per hour**

 **MP: 450/450: 2 per minute**

 **STR: 20**

 **DEX: 19**

 **AGI: 19**

 **VIT: 18**

 **INT: 22**

 **WIS: 27**

 **LUK: 14**

 **Points: 25**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's body LV MAX**

 **Gamer's mind LV MAX**

 **Reflexes LV MAX**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 4**

 **Chakra control LV 4**

 **Observe LV 15**

 **Physical endurance LV 5**

 **Chakra mastery LV 3**

 **Body maneuvering LV 4**

 **Body enhancing LV 3**

 **Sense intent LV 3**

 **Cooking LV 5**

 **Gambling LV 1**

 **Taijutsu LV 2**

 **Singing LV 1**

 **?**

I washed up and I felt clean again which was always great.

After Naruto ate I said "Hey, I have a surprise" with a smirk. "No, I don't want it" Naruto said with conviction. I cringed "Why?" I asked in surprise. "You look downright evil with that look of yours, Haru" Naruto told me. "Really, then have a look at this" I showed him the few kunai I got. In just a matter of seconds his eyes shifted through several emotions. First it was surprise, disbelief and finally happiness. "How did you get these?" he asked. "Good ninja doesn't reveal his secrets" I said haughtily. "You are stingy" Naruto said pouting. "Now, now I wouldn't antagonize someone who can get kunai." I told Naruto. "Have I ever told you that you are a wonderful person, Haru" Naruto said with a forced smile. "I know" I said arrogantly. "You are insufferable" Naruto sighed. "Enough about that we will try shurikenjutsu today" I declared. Naruto was pretty into it too. It would be great if I could interest him in this. Since he only did things that interested him. And his interest always waned really quickly which was a damn shame. He had some real talent in cooking at least.

And today we'll start training earnestly in shurikenjutsu.


	5. Chapter 5

Week or so passed since we started training with projectiles. Kids who don't have any caretakers are usually forbidden from training with dangerous objects. But I found a way, which was pretty nice.

Sometimes other kids trained with us even Irina even though she didn't plan on entering the academy. I think it's better if Irina entered the academy, besides she is talented. However, her parents don't want her to be a ninja.

Naruto wasn't that adept in shurikenjutsu, at least he was able to hit the targets within the fifth day. I seemed to have at least some talent in shurikenjutsu since I gained levels quite fast at it. After training my hands were sore making it hard to lift things up.

I seem to gain levels faster in some skills, while some are slower. Maybe there are some things people are inherently good at.

Thanks to my ability my hands or any injuries were fine after a good night's rest. And Naruto's amazing regeneration ability allowed him to power through training with his sheer stamina and determination.

He lacked tactics somewhat, but his amazing unpredictability made up for it twofold. I'm sure his tactics will get better with time. Maybe I should get him playing shogi or chess.

Naruto and I trained trying to get better, trying to become strong. But I felt that we needed guidance, someone to point out our flaws and mistakes. Alas, that is quite impossible, who would be willing to teach two orphans.

And today Sasuke joined us. He was amazing at shurikenjutsu; he tried to give out some pointers to us, even when Naruto refused to listen. Naruto could be such a stubborn idiot sometimes. In the end he gave in and took Sasuke's advice.

Sasuke was a quiet child who didn't have much to say. He smiled and laughed just like others and he wasn't stuck-up like some Uchiha. Maybe the stoicness of the Uchiha wasn't hereditary. Sasuke liked to talk about his brother Itachi, which I can relate to.

"This is kinda boring" Naruto said in a bored tone as I rolled my eyes. "You do know that we need this right?" Sasuke asked in a questioning tone. "I know, I know, just doing the same thing repeatedly is just so mind-numbing, Sasuke"

I started in a calm tone "A seed doesn't need water if i-" Naruto interrupted "It's planted well. You say that all the time Haru, you are gonna sport white hair soon at this rate. Let's do something else than this, like a spar, please?" Naruto asked in a desperate tone accompanied by his puppy dog-eyes and it was super effective.

"Then let's do that. Who wants to go first?" I asked. "Me, me I want to go first." Naruto said first. "Then I'll be his partner." Sasuke said shortly after.

"OK, let's lay some ground rules first. No fatal attacks and only taijutsu, got it?" I said in a strict tone. "Got it." Both of the boys agreed.

Naruto charged in first. As he was trying to punch Sasuke square in the jaw the dark-haired boy took hold of Naruto's shirt and used Naruto's momentum to throw him. However, Naruto wouldn't get thrown just like that; Naruto used his legs to grab a hold of Sasuke. I was impressed since Naruto moved really fast in that last second.

They were good sparring partners since both of their fighting styles contrasted each other and this would make them better fighters against unexpected opponents. Normally Sasuke's style would have the upper-hand here, and yet Naruto's creativity made him able to counter a fighting style that was basically made to stop fighters like him.

Naruto didn't have a fighting style per se. But he was a spontaneous fighter who seemingly used a street fighting style. Sasuke's style was an Uchiha style that played defensively.

Both fell down and got up quickly. Few moments passed as they studied each other for openings. This time Sasuke opted to attack first. He used his running force for a roundhouse kick. Naruto ducked, and used his leg for a sweep and Sasuke fell.

Sasuke got up quickly and tried to kick Naruto and Naruto used this chance to grab Sasuke's leg.

Now Sasuke was jumping on his remaining leg telling Naruto to let go. Yet Naruto held on laughing "You can't move can you?" Sasuke's eyes twitched "Let go Naruto". After this situation continued on for a few minutes I interrupted and split them up.

"You guys took just a minute to start bickering again." I said holding back a sigh. Still it was fun to see them sparring, it never gets dull with them. Before they answered with an excuse I cut in saying "No excuses. Let's go back to training".

Both of them relented to my relief. Well, relented in this case means glaring at me and murmuring disappointments loudly. At least this was better that downright refusal. After an hour we were able to continue training normally.

As the sun was starting to set an older kid appeared suddenly who seemed to be 10 or so he was basically Sasuke but older and mature. "Sasuke." He said simply as if that would answer everything, well it kind of did. Sasuke turned around "Brother" he replied happily.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the new-comer "You're Sasuke's brother. He always talks about you." Naruto exclaimed in a loud tone.

Even though Itachi's face didn't betray any emotion amusement flickered across his eyes. Sasuke pushed him away from us. Practically running away from Naruto while his face was as red as the tomato he liked so much.

I used observe on Itachi as he went away, and I was really surprised.

 **Itachi**

 **Race: Human Title: The Prodigy**

 **Class: Genin Gender: Male**

 **Level: ?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

"I'm gonna go, bye guys." Sasuke waved quickly; Naruto and I waved goodbye, snickering. We wrapped up our session like that and we finished our day.

I heard about him before, a prodigy of the Uchiha, heir of the Uchiha, genius of this generation and so on. Maybe I could ask him to teach us something at least. It would be better than anything or so I would believe.

Yeah I'll do just that in a few days, I decided after some debate with myself.

 **Name: Haru**

 **Race: Human Title: Orphan**

 **Class: The Gamer Gender: Male**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 250/250: 3 per hour**

 **MP: 450/450: 2 per minute**

 **STR: 20**

 **DEX: 19**

 **AGI: 19**

 **VIT: 18**

 **INT: 22**

 **WIS: 27**

 **LUK: 14**

 **Points: 25**

 **Skills**

 **Gamer's body LV MAX**

 **Gamer's mind LV MAX**

 **Reflexes LV MAX**

 **Chakra manipulation LV 5**

 **Chakra control LV 5**

 **Observe LV 17**

 **Physical endurance LV 6**

 **Chakra mastery LV 4**

 **Body maneuvering LV 5**

 **Body enhancing LV 4**

 **Sense intent LV 3**

 **Cooking LV 6**

 **Gambling LV 1**

 **Taijutsu LV 3**

 **Singing LV 1**

 **Shurikenjustsu LV 5**

 **?**


End file.
